Hereafter, There's Just Vengeance
by joyusbabs
Summary: AU of Hereafter w/references to Maid of Honor. Iron Man doesn't like Batman, Wonder Woman attracts unwanted attention, and villains just mess everything up. Stuck , WW and BM are about to get closer than ever while seeking help from the Avengers. The JLA follows a villain over, who seeks to purify both worlds, testing old and new friendships. Major BMWW. Review, please. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was a flash of light and they were gone. For all the rest of them knew, they were dead, died together. Superman landed where his two friends were last seen. The rest of them were in dismay and disarray. They didn't know what was going to happen. It wasn't until Toyman said something derogatory that they all remembered what it is that they were doing. Superman flew up to the villain and was ready to punch him into the afterlife, but Green Lantern made sure to suppress the Man of Steel.

"Superman, please, it does no good." Lantern says, his voice strained. He just lost his friends, too, but he is at least mindful enough to know that neither of the heroes would have wanted to be avenged by vengeance and hate, no they would have wanted justice. He was going to make sure that that wish was honored.

Superman immediately regains composure, but he manages to punch the villain anyways, but just enough to knock him out, not kill him. He frowns, when the man goes down. Then they all look at the place where Batman and Wonder Woman were.

Hawkgirl flies down to stand next to Superman, "They're gone." Her voice is hollow, broken. Diana was her closest friend, partly because they were the only females on the league, but also because they were so like-minded.

They didn't know what to do now. Superman didn't know how he could possibly keep Batman's identity a secret. Alfred, Dick, and Tim would need to know, he would have to tell them. The others would begin to ask questions. He would honor his friend's wishes, but he didn't know how he was going to do that. Hopefully, Bruce had contingencies for this.

"I believe that it is right of us to inform the families of the deceased what has happened." J'onn voices exactly what Superman was just thinking. He'd be offended and accuse the Martian of mind-reading if he weren't so devastated and lost in his own right at this moment.

The rest nod, and J'onn turns to Superman and speaks, "I believe that since you are the only one of us who knew of Batman's identity you should go inform those who need to know, and the rest of us will inform Wonder Woman's family back on Themyscara.

"They won't accept us." Flash finally speaks.

"I will go, alone, it should be done with respect to their culture." Hawkgirl states, and with that she makes to take off in the island's direction.

"Take a Javelin, Hawkgirl." J'onn states.

She nods in agreement, "I will, but Superman should take it first."

Superman shakes his head, "No tracking devices are coming with me. I am going to fly over there myself…I will tell them."

They all nod in agreement.

Soon enough they dispatch the villain to the officials waiting and then depart for their respective jobs, the rest of them, those who weren't able to go to either place, return to the Watchtower, awaiting the meeting that was sure to take place. After all two members are gone, they would have to restructure themselves against that loss. Who knows, maybe they could do something to get them back, but it wasn't likely. It wasn't likely at all.

**AN: Okay, so I am not trying to be one of those people who start a story and don't continue, but bear with me, I wrote out Look, Up in the Sky and nothing happened, I realized I had nothing. And since I am a die hard BMWW fan and have yet to see one of those with the Avengers, I've decided to let loose with this one, yes, I do have somewhere to go with this, and I have it practically finished on my computer, so the updates should be fast and painless. I would like at least three reviews before I upload again, but because of my unfaithfulness, I will continually upload until January, hopefully every two or three days, regardless, just for you readers who have been faithful to me. Oh, and btw. here is an excerpt from my book. PM your thoughts, please and also a large portion of it is available for download on just search Renatus for a book title and it will come up. **

**Here's an excerpt, let me know what you think:**

Prologue: Starting a Legacy

It is strange, it seems to him. The entire world is circling him, clamoring for him to be guilty. Of course he knows the truth, no doubt, he did in fact do it, what is considered to be the most heinous act a man can do, but perhaps, that isn't quite right. Should such a deed be considered such sedition, when all other abhorred acts are so reconcilable in this culture? He thinks not, but alas he must await a time when he can bring up such an argument.

He lays in the middle of a holding cell. Guilty until proven otherwise, at least that's the way he sees it. Never mind the fact that he's, well, he can't exactly say innocent, now can he?

Hardened by long-living resolve, he looks up at the ceiling, although, that is not what he is seeing, well not completely anyways. He remembers as a child, that his father always made it his mission to teach him something every day. It was when his father took a Romanian delegate in that he started to see things the way he sees them now. If you want something done, you do it yourself, of course his father always taught him the opposite. Only take what you need and never give in to compromise, never do anything yourself, if you must lie, let another do it, delegate them to do it. It was his golden rule as a child, because his father said that when people come to blame someone for all the wrong, he rightfully cannot be blamed. He never understood the fact that people would listen to reason, people are irrational, always blaming others for their actions, even if they do not deserve it. It seemed his father's rule never abated him, because here he is, reaping the consequences of what he has done, by his own hand, he might add.

He remembers the day that he had first seen the harlot from Romania, so hopeful, her dark brown hair let loose around her head and neck, she was certainly beautiful, he can understand his father's actions, but as a child, he always respected his father, take what you need, do not get greedy. That is the only thing that he can attribute his little brother to, a product of greediness. The Romanian woman was never the same after she bore the child, hell when she found out that she was pregnant, she was shameful of herself, and hatred flowed within her veins. Like his father had told him, though, she could not blame him, he merely yielded to her desires, he could see it in her eyes, the moment that she realized that she herself was rightfully to blame. She grew to hate herself, mourn for this tragedy of actions that she had committed against herself and her beloved family, still awaiting her faithful return in Romania. She had to quickly inform them of a year's delay. He never did know what happened to her. He remembers hearing her contemplate aborting the unborn fetus, but then rescinded the idea as evil and loathsome as soon as she said it aloud. Her religion, everything she held dear claimed it as a horrible murderous sin. She bore the child nine months later, she left three months after that. He can remember being a young boy at the age of ten and hearing the screams and cries of the life that had just entered the world. He can remember his father's rare smile at seeing its gender. It pleased his father to be given another son. He was from then on and henceforth a big brother, but he did not want the job. He was ten years old, he had a palace of a home to himself, and he had everything he could have ever wanted at his beck and call. The little boy was seen as a curse, but he grew, still. It seemed to him that his father cared more about this little boy than he did for him. It was strange really. He watched the little boy grow up, estranged from his father, but still trying to earn his never-given out approval. His little brother sought him out instead. He can remember the day that his father saw this as a problem, he was fifteen, and his father told his little brother at such an impressionable age that he was a mistake, a trial and error child. His little brother was but five years old. He had grown to admire the fact that he was admired, he fell in love with the idea of it and from that moment on, he was stripped naked of it.

From then on, his brother's eyes, where they watched him with awe and wonder, now watched him with scrutiny and the type of intrigue that goes to a deformed man or a caged animal. It certainly was a change to the way things were. He, however, never sought to regain it, except maybe once, when he questioned his little brother upon what he was thinking. His little brother was smart, supposedly all the harlot's children were, her youngest legitimate son was rapidly, becoming a mental genius. He can recall that much from her long talks and ramblings.

He found his much-needed love somewhere else. It was when he turned eighteen that his father finally told him what to do. To a child that had no guidance, he needed it, craved it, and his father gave it to him. He told him to do something for himself, it went against all things his father had taught him, instilled in him. It was baffling. His love, was henceforth a means to an end. His father needed it done and would therefore get it. He, however, after accepting it, was torn from the house, from the palace he had called home, that had been his home. He was stripped of everything he once had, disowned. His father said that no one of the family does anything for themselves, therefore in order to do it he had to be rejected as a family member. He remembers the day that he finally left, as well as the days leading up to it. His brother's blue eyes, watching him with calm resolve, maybe unshed tears lurked in their depths somewhere, he couldn't be sure. The only thing he was given was access to a great lawyer, and a case file to study and build accordingly. He was told to treat it as his Bible and that one day if all goes right he will be worthy of the family once more. He had accepted the deed and therefore must perform, he after all needed his rightful place in the family again. He moved in with his love, and there he remained until just months ago, today.

Hearing of his father's death, struck him hard, he could only bewilderingly wonder what it was doing to his little brother. He misses something he should not, he mourns after something he hated. Yet he reveres both, loves both as he should, according to society. Cornelius, however, is an enigma in every sense of the word. He is ready to not just observe but act, and he has acted, according to his Bible.

It is by mere irony that the catalyst to everything is but a relative, as well. He would laugh at the idea of it all if it weren't so perfect. A family destroys, he imagines what will happen once the truth is found out, and surely nothing good can come from this? He knows that He will face tribulations, and he knows now what his father meant by being once again part of the family. He can never go back to the way things were, but he can develop a new one. The only thing he has to do is wait, because he has done everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day in New York, in fact it was the middle of the day. The clouds overhead are heavy, but just enough to cause a breeze and shelter from the sun, both in brightness and heat. The skyscrapers are tall and some of them are imposing. The Stark Tower maintains its poise in New York, everyone knows it's a base for the Avengers, but no one thinks to bombard it. The security measures alone are discouraging, and it's never been confirmed as a place for the heroes.

Meanwhile, in an ally a few blocks away, a bright light and some wind, signal that there are some visitors to this realm

Batman is the first to awaken and realizes that this world is different. He can feel and sense that much. He hears a groan and he turns, while sitting up. Wonder Woman's eyes flutter for a moment, as Batman himself stumbles to his feet. As she manages to wake up fully, he assesses her.

"You okay?" Batman voices his concern to the woman in front of him. She stands, without his help and looks around.

"Yes, but where are we?" She asks. She clearly senses that this world is different as well. She's not asking Batman in particular, but hey, if he could supply an answer to her question then that would be helpful.

Batman shakes his head, "I don't know, but I say we get to high ground, immediately. We can assess ourselves and our position from there."

Wonder Woman nods and without further ado she lifts Batman up to the highest tower by his armpits. She sets him down and is sure that she's about to hear gripe from the man about being carried, especially without consent, but to her surprise she doesn't hear anything. She turns around, suddenly thinking the worst that he is injured or dead, but he is just standing there, behind her, looking, assessing their surroundings.

"Do you know where we are?" Wonder Woman voices her question again, hoping that he at least had an answer now that they could see the entirety of the area. She after all isn't too familiar with man's world, so it wouldn't makes sense for her to know, before anyone else, especially Batman.

Batman grunts, "No."

Wonder Woman sighs, back to one liners and animalistic grunts for talking. That's always fun. She turns to look at him and studies him.

"We would probably blend in more if we, you know change to look more like the general populace." Wonder Woman smirks, at the stiff shoulders Batman gives her as a response. She then adds, "Who knows you could take me dancing, make up for that time that you didn't finish it." She adds nonchalantly.

He turns to give her a scrutinizing glare, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She gives him an 'are you serious' expression and places her hands on her hips, "Come on, Bruce, I know who you are underneath that mask. If you wanted to keep your identity a secret, perhaps don't show up in the same place at once."

His eyes narrow in response, and he chooses not to respond.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, we can keep our costumes on underneath the clothes, I'm just saying that this is probably not the best way to go incognito, especially when we have no idea where we are."

Batman scrutinizes her for a moment longer, before grunting, "No. I don't want to jeopardize either of us by hiding our best defenses against possible dangers, besides, Princess, I'm Batman, I don't need to be incognito or inconspicuous."

She glares at him, "Fine, we'll do it your way for now." She adds.

Batman gives the semblance of a knowing smirk in her direction, but was barely there, so she's not sure if she imagined it. "So, then, Batman, oh great knowing one, where are we?"

"I don't know." He responds, again.

"What are we going to do?" She asks.

Batman turns to her again, "Surely, you have plans of action for these situations, Princess." His voice is teasing. She'd have slugged him if she didn't hear the hint of flirtation in his tone.

She grins, "Oh, I do, but since we're still in costume, unlike what I suggested, I figured that I might as well play along with your plan until it or something in it backfires on us." Wonder Woman remarks just as playfully.

She swears she hears the man scoff at her with a laugh, but she can't be sure. She narrows her eyes at him, nevertheless.

"All we have to do is gain access to a database, when there, I can access the records and figure out where we are and what to do." Batman responds.

She gives him an incredulous expression, "And the reason that going to a library in our civilians is not a good idea…because…?"

He shakes his head, "What if someone recognizes us, Princess. My identity would be compromised, and besides, a library isn't exactly what I had in mind."

She lets out a breath of exasperation, "I'm Wonder Woman, I could just go out there and demand an answer."

"I don't think that, that…" However, he allows his voice to trail off, when sure enough, Wonder Woman rolls her eyes and flies down the nearest civilian and starts talking to him and attracting attention. He was stuck up on top of the building, so his glare didn't exactly have the desired effect, but he could hope couldn't he.

She flies back up to him, before he knows it, causing some spectators to follow her with wide eyes, watching as she disappears over the ledge, catching a glimpse of his cowl as he turns to look at her.

Her expression is mixed, he can't quite place it, but he's certain that fearful is somewhere in that mixture. He wants to do whatever he can to rid her of that feeling. Before he could voice his question, she speaks.

"They didn't know who I was." Her frown intensifies.

He certainly was not expecting that, "What?"

"They didn't know who I was…I asked them where this place was and they looked at me as though I was insane. They thought I was crazy." She remarks, dumbfounded.

He tries to think of how this could be possible, "Alternate universe, perhaps?"

She thinks about that, "Haven't our counterparts been in every one of them that we have been in or been in contact with. They didn't know who I was."

Batman nods his head, but offers a counter thought, nonetheless, "There are endless amounts of alternate universes, Princess."

"Yes, but one without our counterparts…how are we going to get back?" She swallows at that thought. She doesn't want to think about that. Never getting to see her friends again, and Batman would never again be able to see his family. She's certain that he has family.

He doesn't pay any mind to that thought, "We don't even know for sure if it is an alternate universe."

She glares at him for a moment, "All the facts are there. I say our best bet is to change out of our costumes and go around in civilians. We don't want to attract attention."

Batman sighs in resignation, "Fine, I can get us an apartment. I have some gold coins in my utility belt for emergencies. We're going to need the currency if we are going to try to go _incognito_."

She rolls her eyes, but says nothing, in response.

"Come on, Princess, let's go."

She nods and makes to carry him down to the ground. He doesn't even voice a protest, allowing her to carry him to the ground.

People stare at them as they land, but the two of them pay no mind. Batman and Wonder Woman enter into the bank across the street. Without paying much mind to the customers in line, he marches up to the front desk. "Is there any way that we can get an exchange in the currency for these." He waits for no protest or approval before he dumps some of the gold coins from this belt onto the desk. Everyone in the bank stares, including the once outraged customers.

"Umm…" The teller is flabbergasted to say the least.

"Currency, yes or no." He growls.

Wonder Woman rolls her eyes and pushes him behind her, "What my friend was just saying is, is there anyway, Ma'am, that you can get money here, for these?" She passes her a coin and the woman frowns, but picks it up.

Bruce shakes his head, "I see no reason why she couldn't answer my question." He gripes to himself under his breath.

Wonder Woman gives him a harsh, but brief glare, "Bruce, you didn't ask, you just demanded."

"That reminds me." He marches up to the teller once again, "Do you happen to know or know of a Bruce Wayne?"

The teller's eyes are wide with unprocessed emotion, "Umm…should I?"

Bruce narrows his eyes, "I'll take that as a no."

Wonder Woman makes to push him, once again, behind her, but not without muttering quietly to him, "Please, Bruce, you're scaring her."

Bruce doesn't respond, except to shake his head in exacerbation. Wonder Woman is finished trying to get him to behave. She instead, turns back to the teller to see her and another man with her.

"Can you come to the back with us?" The woman asks, scooping up the gold coins, while Bruce eyes her every move. She carries them with her as she leads them to a door, allowing them to come back to them.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The man, who has now been understood to be the manager, asks them once the door is shut behind them.

Bruce sighs, and narrow his eyes into little slits at the man. Wonder Woman turns from Bruce to the manager and tries to placate the situation before it escalates.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do now, what is going to happen to the league?" The red speedster asks.

Lantern shrugs, it's been just short of an hour and he, Martian Manhunter, and Flash have been aboard the watchtower sitting at the founder's table, waiting for answers from the two comrades who took off to inform the families of the deceased.

"Who would have thought that Bats had family?" Flash snorts, but it lacks in amusement and is clouded by mourning, "I mean the guy didn't exactly come off as the family type."

Green Lantern swivels in his chair to look at the red clad speedster and sighs, "We never knew him."

"Well, maybe that should change." Flash mutters.

Green Lantern frowns, "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that, I mean, Superman and Batman obviously know each other in their civilian identities, and even though Bats is gone and we'll never know who he was, those of us with secret identities could come out. I'll start." Flash states and without further ado, he rips off his mask, exposing his bright eyes and red hair to the two other founders, "Hi, my name is Wally West of Central City. I work at the police station there as a bio-analysis."

John can't help but smile, "You're sharing you identity?"

Wally nods, "Well, if it comes down to it, and I kick the bucket I'd want you all to be there for my loved ones."

John grimaces inwardly at that though, but he does manage a small smile, "You already know who I am, but nice to meet you, Wally West, I'm John Stewart of Detroit, Michigan." He shakes the speedster's hand.

Wally grins, "See, now, hopefully, Supes can come clean."

J'onn, who was silent for a while now, surprises them all, by reminding them he was in the room, "It would seem, Superman has returned."

As if rehearsed, Superman gloomily shuffles into the conference room. He is about to start talking, to brief them on what he can, when he catches wind of Flash without his mask on.

Flash after a moment realizes he's being stared at and looks up at Superman, "Wally West, and pleasure to meet you. The way I see it, is that if I kick the bucket I don't want my identity to be a secret so that way you all can't comfort my loved ones." He offers a small smile.

Superman takes a moment to look around the room, and warily replies, "My names Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. You'll probably know me as the guy with glasses who shares bylines with Lois Lane."

Wally tilts his head, but then grins, "Hey, I've seen your picture in the Daily Planet. Pleasure to meet you, Clark."

Superman grins, but it comes out as sort of a grimace.

"Superman, no one is going to ask you Batman's secret identity, we respect his wishes to be kept a secret." J'onn states matter-of-factly.

"How did you know of, Bat's identity, anyways?" Wally asks.

Superman smirks in remembrance, but then his face becomes sorrowful, "He arrived in Metropolis a few years back, in all his Batman glory and I found him interrogating criminals and when I confronted him, I…he threw me into a wall. I used my vision to see through his cowl and he stuck a tracking device on me and followed me to my apartment. Needless to say, we weren't exactly friends at first, but gradually over time, well you know…" Superman recounts the story a little sheepishly.

"I sense an extra body, Superman." The Martian stands.

Superman grimaces, "Because of certain events and secret identities, the League cannot acknowledge that Batman has died, only Wonder Woman. No civilians were around to witness the event, so…" Superman tries to prepare. The rest of the heroes don't understand, "I already informed Hawkgirl, she wasn't happy about it, but she managed to understand it just enough to calm down."

A batman enters the room, causing heated glares to suddenly come from even the nicest of the four League members, "What is this?" John asks, voicing everyone else's outrage.

"I'm not happy about this, same as you, but this was one of his contingencies, if something like this were to happen. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I have to be here." The voice is lighter, and coming from the cape and cowl, it just looks wrong, "Wonder Woman was the only one to have died."

"You can't be serious!" Wally stands, suddenly slipping his mask back over his face.

The man in the cowl, narrows his eyes in Wally's direction, "Batman was like my father, so don't you dare think that this doesn't mean as much if not more to me, than it does to you! That being said, you can take your mask off, Wally, Batman figured out all your identities hours after your first public appearance as a hero."

Wally grows quiet and Superman cringes, John, however looks outraged, "He knew about us, and we didn't know about him!"

"The League will carry on as it has or it will be disbanded, you will all comply or else you will go your separate ways and this Watchtower will be decommissioned. Those were Batman's terms. I am just not about to lead you into believing that Batman didn't know who each and every one of you were like he was. However, for obvious reasons I cannot show you my face, because you will know me, and it will be easy enough to figure out who he was from there." The new batman mutters.

"Oh, I see the replacement is here." Shayera growls as she enters the room, much to everyone's surprise. She takes her seat, everyone is now staring at Batman and Superman, with evil eyes.

Batman says nothing. Superman, however, "Hawkgirl, please, I thought you at least understood."

"I'm in agreement with Wally, here, it's Shayera Hol of Thanagar," She rips off her mask, "And yeah, I understand it just fine, Batman's not dead, he's right in front of us, but it does not mean that inwardly I have to like it or acknowledge it when I am not in front of the masses below."

"Quiet! I do not like this, I would rather tell you all who I am, but you will be able to figure out Batman's identity after knowing who I am. I hate this, he was like my father and now I have to parade around in…this. He was Batman, this is like his skin, and it's sickening to me! So, shut up with your gripes and complaints, you didn't know him! None of you did, he kept himself a secret to protect everyone he cared about, not just himself, and now I am going to do the same, not just for his reasons, but also to respect him, my father, Superman wasn't exactly happy about it either, but this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry." His shoulders' slump after that, and he turns to leave.

"Di—Batman, wait." Superman almost let it slip, but no one noticed or cared if they did.

"No, Superman, I'm sorry, but I'm done for today, call if you need me, the entire Batclan is available, but they're right I'm not a replacement, I can't be. You can continue the founder's meeting, just know that I'm there if needed." He waits for no response, before departing.

Superman buries his face in his hands and groans. No one else knows what to say, except to stare. **AN: Okay, this is the Avengers movieverse. Thank you to all of you who are reviewing. My book is available on authonomy add a .com in there when you search for it and it'd be golden. It's called Renatus. Did you enjoy the excerpt of it that I supplied to you in the prologue? Let me know. Also please continue to review, it's easy, just say one or two words, let me know whether you hated it or loved it. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You could've been nicer to the man, Bruce." She remarks when enters behind Batman into the hotel room that they just rented.

"No, I couldn't have, we were in costume, attracting unwanted attention, needed the currency, which was conveniently US dollars, and now we're probably on the news." He says as he flips on the television, trying to find a news channel to prove his point.

Wonder Woman rolls her eyes and sits on her bed, which is closest to the door.

Bruce sits on his, and then he digs into his bags of clothes that he'd just bought with her and tosses Wonder Woman's stuff to the woman in question, "Change, Princess, we have some recon that we are going to need to do. Not to mention, get out of this place as fast as possible. The officials are likely to come for us."

Frowning, Wonder Woman looks at him, "Why are you so paranoid?"

"One of us has to be." He shrugs in response.

She rolls her eyes, "I get the bathroom, first." With that she walks around his bed and to the aforementioned room, shutting the door behind her promptly locking it.

She hurries to dress herself, knowing that Bruce is going to want to use this room ASAP and also want her to be fast. She, however, is a bit perturbed to find the man sitting, tying his shoes as she exits, with only a change of clothes donned. She's had yet to put on her shoes or comb her hair.

His costume is stashed as well, hidden. She doesn't even see it, not for lack of trying, though. She did assess the room upon reentering it.

Knowing what she was probably looking for, Bruce smiles, "Already hid my stuff, Princess."

She brushes the statement off with a little more than another glare in his direction, but _Hera, was he hot_. She immediately cleansed herself of the thought as soon as it entered, but it was true, and Amazons may be known for a lot of things, but being liars is definitely not one of them.

She proceeds to finish readying herself, at her own pace, letting him know that she's not about to condone his one-line answers, grunts, or condescending nature. Besides, maybe she could get a different reaction out of him than what he's been giving her.

He pays it no mind, choosing instead to analyze the news and media provided to them by the motel, as she finishes her routine and quenches her passive aggressive and teasing thirst.

Once, finished she sits down beside him, "Find anything out about where we are?"

"No, the news was practically over once we arrived. Everything else has been contemporary media gibberish." He tries to change the channel over and over again, but comes up with either static or a stupid game show or cartoon. Nothing helpful, at all.

"How do you propose we go about this?" She asks.

He runs a hand through his hair, "I have no access to the cave, nor do I have any notion or concept made up of this world, yet, so I guess we are going to have to play it by ear."

Nodding, she thinks about that, "Not your usual game plan."

"I know, but it's all we have right now. "Of course, I could go out there alone, assess, gather information and report back here before the day ends."

"Oh, no you don't. We're stuck here together, Bruce. We do this together, okay?" She can feel him tense at that, but he voices nothing in protest or response. She decides to take that for what it's worth and says nothing in response, either.

XXXXXXX

"We're obviously in New York." The man says after a moment, looking off into the distance.

She follows his gaze and sees the same pencil shaped building that claims fame in their world. "Well, at least we know something."

"I already knew we were in New York, Princess, it's what we're going to find that has me curious."

"That is if there is anything to find." She says quietly, but he hears her, nonetheless.

"Of course, we're going to find something. No world, which we have found so far has offered us nothing, and without a doubt this world will be no different."

"You sound so sure." She remarks after a moment.

He turns to look at her, "You can't live your life on the fence, second guessing yourself, Diana, life is too short for that."

"Why do you push me away then?" She asks, bluntly after a moment. She knows she's caught him off guard with that question. She watches as he turns to look at her, slowly with an almost horrified expression. Eyebrows are raised to kingdom come. It'd be comical if the question didn't have so much emotion involved.

"What?" He manages to croak out.

Wonder Woman really didn't think at all when it came to that question, now that she thinks about it. Eyes wide, she stares back at him, seemingly lost, "You…never mind." She manages to squeak out.

Bruce slowly nods, and then makes to turn around and continue walking. "Right." He mutters.

She pays no mind, and tries to decide where to go from here, when Bruce turns back to her again.

"I owe you a dance." He says with a wry grin.

"Yes, yes, you do." She manages to say regally.

Bruce takes that for what it's worth and grabs her hand and drags her in the direction of club he just saw. Without hesitation or defiance of being dragged or manhandled, Wonder Woman follows him with a grin and blushing cheeks.

However, before they get there they hear a cry for help.

They'd laugh at the cliché of it all, if it didn't sound so desperate in its plea. Bruce sighs, but resigns himself to helping. "Let's go." He switches directions, letting go of her hand in the process.

She follows, though, never losing sight of him. When they come around the corner, where they heard the cry, no one seems fazed at all. They frown. "So much for the kindness of the average person." Diana remarks.

Bruce says nothing, but he is thinking along those lines. They don't hear it again, but that's not about to deter either of them. Bruce without reason, looks up and when his eyebrows raise in surprise, she follows his gaze.

"Well, at least they seem to have a rich man intent on plastering his name upon a building here in this world as well." She remarks smartly.

Turning to face her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, like you don't know. Your name is adorned on that big skyscraper of yours, underneath a giant 'W'." She places her hands on her hips.

Shaking his head, he lets his features break out into a knowing smirk, but refrains from responding to that statement, "Want to go check it out?"

"After you." She responds with a smile.

Bruce heads in the direction of the massive building, pausing for a brief moment, to glance at the name adorned on the building one last time, before he is too close to the building to read it properly.

"Hey, come back!" A woman's voice is heard, "He took my purse, come back!" She screams.

Wonder Woman ever the heroine, catches sight of the thug and before Bruce can tell her anything, she lifts up and tackles him, much to the amazement of the bystanders and the dismay of her brooding companion.

"There you go." She states to the victim as she happily returns her purse, holding the thug in her other hand.

Before she knows it, the press is rushing up to her, clamoring for information. Bruce can barely manage to squeeze through.

"What should we call you?" "Who are you?" All those questions and more are rushed at her at once. Frowning, she manages to catch Bruce's eye. His gaze betrays no emotion, it's hard and unyielding. She doesn't know what to make of it, but she figures that it can't be too bad to be known in this world as Wonder Woman.

"I am Wonder Woman." She places her hands on her hips, assuming a confident heroine's pose. She often takes this stance when she appears in public back at her own world. Bruce manages to evade the cameras and lurks in the shadows, just off to the side. He manages to catch a few of the questions sent Diana's way, storing them in his mind to be assessed and analyzed later.

"Wonder Woman!" The crowd starts to chant. More questions are rushed at her, so much so that Diana cannot follow them.

Before the crowd gets too suffocating, Diana rips herself from the crowd, just barely managing to snatch Bruce by his arms to come with her. She disappears into the sky, landing on the top of a skyscraper.

Brushing himself off, Bruce turns to look at Diana, and he shakes his head.

"I couldn't just do nothing, Bruce." Diana defends herself.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Princess." He replies, it's more of a side comment in all actuality.

"So much for ambiguity." She states somewhat longingly. She gazes out to the horizon, nothing but building after building, not to mention the crowds below and the unrequited noise and questions.

Bruce remains stoic and says nothing for a short beat, but then he looks over at Diana, "Well, one things for sure, I think we just found out who our counterparts are?"

Diana frowns, but before she can say anything in response, Bruce continues.

"While you were busy being overwhelmed with a barrage of questions, you probably did not hear the one questioning you about the fellow heroes of this world."

Diana tilts her head, "But they had no idea who I was."

"I still say it's worth looking into." Bruce remarks. "Since no one knows who I am, I will ask the questions, while you try to stop thugs and attract their attention. The faster we can get into contact with them the better. Change into your costume and I'll meet you here in four hours."

Diana is about to say something in rebuttal and object to that plan, but when she turns around the man is already gone. "Hera, that man!" She frowns.

To say that she was angry would be a severe understatement, she was furious, Bruce just up and left her. _Change into your uniform_, seriously? Just like that. No matter her anger, however, she can't help but admit that he is right. Might as well attract the heroes of this world in full Wonder Woman regalia. Without wasting another thought on the man or the circumstances she flies over to the motel to don her outfit. So much for subtlety. Of course she's the one who acted, with her powers in front of everyone in this city, so she really can't blame Bruce for that. It's her mistake. It takes her no time at all to don it and go out to the square she was being bombarded at. Her lasso at her side and tiara on her head, it just feels right, but at the same time it feels wrong. Bruce isn't here with her, and she had to make that stupid statement to him, probably causing him to shut himself out completely. _Hera!_ She desperately needs a distraction and thankfully she has the ability to fly and find one.

However, rather than just attract attention and wait for the supposed heroes, Diana figures that it would save time to just go and ask someone where they resided. Feeling good with that idea, she takes off and lands in the midst of the crowd, being overwhelmed with questions, once again. "Silence!" She all but shouts. Everyone grows quiet for a moment. That was effective, she internally makes a mental note about that. "I wish to know where the heroes of this world are." She asks, her hands on her hips.

When someone answers her with an unsure point in the direction behind her, she turns and can't help but grin at the irony of it all.

"Thank you." She turns back to the person and nods, flying off to the building. Without waiting for people to crowd around her or bother her, she ascends up the stairs, floating as she does so. She doesn't know how but she's assuming that these heroes would be at a top floor of this skyscraper. She stops once she knows she's found the right place.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Stark and the rest of his fellow comrades are in none other than Stark Tower, relaxing. "Hey, Bruce, how do you think that Fury lost his eye?" Tony asks absentmindedly.

Pepper slaps his arm, "Tony." She scolds.

"What? It's an honest question." Tony replies, looking back at her and then at Bruce, who is mid-chew, frozen, staring at Tony in an almost comical way.

"I'm sure you'd like to know." The man in question states simply as he makes himself known to the room. They all jump for a moment, but Clint, Natasha, and Steve walk in after him.

Thor stands, "Another mission?" He eyes the files that Fury's holding with curiosity.

"Not exactly." Natasha starts.

"We've received word of some unusual happenings in this city, and sources confirm that there was a disturbance and there is in fact a woman who has been seen to possess grandiose powers." Fury explains, hand his file to Bruce.

Bruce takes it and starts to examine its contents.

"Ummm…I'm going to go out on a limb here and say, really, hot female, mid-to-late twenties, dressed in a swimsuit version of Cap's uniform?" Tony's eyebrows are raised in surprise, not at any of them, though, they realize.

Everyone turns and to their amazement, she is standing behind them, hands on her hips. "I am Wonder Woman of the Justice League, formerly known as Princess Diana of Themyscara otherwise known as Paradise Island, and I am in need of your services." She says, regally.

"Oh, my god." Bruce mutters.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, what?" Tony states. Everyone else is speechless by her entrance, and Tony is the first to say something.

"I am Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of the Amazon nation of Themyscara." She sums up, taking a step inside, "Upon asking of your whereabouts I was directed here. Are you not the heroes of this world?" Diana tilts her head and frowns, confused.

"We are." Thor responds.

"I am to regroup with Batman later on today, but as it stands we are in a bit of a predicament and are in need of your help." She replies.

"What kind of help?" Fury asks.

"We ended up here, and have only just started to realize the differences of this world from our own. We need to return as soon as possible." She elaborates.

"What do you mean by a different world, Friend?" Thor asks, somewhat hesitantly.

"Batman believes this to be a different dimension, of course we have yet to run into our counterparts among other things, so that is why I am here, I am here to inquire as to the ways in which you can help us return." Wonder Woman sums up, once again.

"Batman?" Tony asks, incredulously, "What kind of name is that?"

"I am to meet him, within the next two hours, you may accompany me if you'd like." She answers, sparing a glance at the setting sun when she's finished.

"You want us to create an inter-dimensional traveler?" Bruce suddenly speaks, asking for clarification.

She nods, "But if you cannot, a communicator would do just fine, as it stands, back where I am from, we have travelled between dimensions before so we have one, it's just a matter of communicating with them to let them know, Batman thinks as well as I that the others presumed we have died in battle."

Fury blinks, "Start from the beginning."

XXXXXXXX

"I told you everything I know!" The man gasps, gripping the black clad arm and hand holding his neck. He's dangling over the edge of a building. Who is this guy, anyways?

Batman narrows his white slits dangerously, but then he shakes his head, "I don't think you have." With that he throws him behind him, the man tumbles and roles. "How are you here?"

The man scrambles to get up, as the Dark Knight slowly approaches methodically and purposefully.

"I told you, they didn't tell me, they just sent me here!" The man cries.

"I don't believe you! Tell the truth. He never just sends one scout, when he has thousands at his disposal. Tell me where your base is, tell me how you got here!" Batman suddenly pounces on the man and picks him up, carrying him five floors down, before the man can even realize what is happening.

"This isn't going to kill me." The man scoffs, suddenly rethinking his victim act.

Growling, Batman smirks, and the man's eyes grow wide, "Counting on it." With that the man is thrown from the ledge and hits the ground. The break is so loud Batman can hear it before he sets to descend to interrogate the man, for what he believes will be the last time.

The man screams, frightened and in pain. "You…!" He can't get much more out than that.

"Tell me, all you know, or a broken leg will be the least of your worries." He grips the man's collar tightly, pulling him up to his eye level.

The man groans in agony, "You…wouldn't. I'll die before I talk." He suddenly breaks out into a weary grin.

"You'll wish you were dead." Batman grounds out, losing his patience. He punches him in the gut and stomps on his forearm, breaking it. The man cries out, once again. "Tell me, it'll only get worse."

The man shakes his head, "You won't kill me."

"You'll wish I would." Batman threatens, with narrowed cowl eyes. He shoots a grapple at the nearest building and ascends in the air, taking the man with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who do you think Bats was?" Wally asks after a beat. He and GL are sitting in the lounge room, just having gotten done with a rather unpleasant meeting. The new bats doesn't seem like a bad person, but neither of them want to get to know him, it just doesn't seem right.

"Was, don't you mean is." Hawkgirl sneers as she walks into the room. John and Wally turn to look at her as she sits in the chair across from them. "I can't believe Superman and this new Batman, who the hell do they think they are?"

"I don't think that the intention was to cause strife." John tries to placate. He can kind of understand the thought process here. Batman wore a mask, he has to be seen, but his identity won't be seen.

"It only makes me all the more curious to know who he was, I mean, because think about it, this means that the man behind the mask is going to be announced dead. We should be allowed to pay our respects." Wally elaborates, leaning forward.

Hawkgirl shakes her head, "We'll never learn who he was, this will go to his grave with him."

Wally looks somber at that and frowns, "Well, I still say it's worth a shot. Maybe if we explain our reasoning, they'll relent, just for us, I mean at least that way we won't have a problem with this new batman and can get some closure."

Hawkgirl sighs and John thinks about that, "It wouldn't a bad idea, actually."

"Well, I'm going to watch television. See what's going on in the world." Hawkgirl says as she flips on the screen. Wally decides to watch it with them, he can ask Superman when he returns.

"_Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Prince, has apparently traipsed off to the Bahamas once again in less than one month of having returned from Kasnia, on a business trip, where the billionaire was apparently caught dancing with the Justice League's heroine known as Wonder Woman._" The woman continues, "_Wonder Woman is reportedly missing as well, that much is certain but Superman, the official leader of the Justice League, has failed to comment further, could it be that the Princess of Themyscara and the Prince of Gotham are at it once again? Questions have been raised and no answers have been provided. It certainly would make for an interesting couple if they were one, Gotham's rich, playboy, notorious for his scandalous relationships with women, and Wonder Woman, famous for her outspokenness in regards to women's rights and respect for the fairer sex._"

"She's dead, I can't believe this!" Hawkgirl screeches at the television.

John frowns but it's Wally that asks, "Wonder Woman danced with Bruce Wayne?"

The Green Lantern turns to look and analyze the red-clad speedster, "Where have you been, it's been all over the news for weeks after it happened. Superman and Batman even had a talk with her about it."

"I can't believe gossip television, we just lost two of our friends and their wondering if one of them is off with a notorious playboy with no brain cells or self-respect!" Hawkgirl looks about ready to bash in the screen with her mace.

"Weren't you the one saying that Bruce Wayne was hot when Diana told you that she danced with him?" John turns to her.

"So, I'm allowed to have celebrity crushes, it's not like we will ever meet the guy and besides he is enormously rich and good looking. That however, is not the point, the point is that gossip television in Gotham City has nothing better to do than to report on their _Prince_, and a dead comrade of ours?" She fumes.

John sighs, "You heard them, they don't know that Wonder Woman is dead, and according the meeting earlier, Batman isn't dead, at least we can't say so in public. Superman is going to have to clear the air on Wonder Woman, though, this is disturbing."

"One dance and suddenly they're a couple?" Hawkgirl says, "Besides, Wonder Woman had a thing for Batman."

"What?" It's Wally's turn to be shocked.

"Yeah, she told me." Hawkgirl assures him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure." Superman runs a hand down his face in exasperation.

Dick Grayson, currently known as Batman, nods his head, "Yeah, it seems that despite the short time, Ras Al Ghul is aware of Bruce's demise, and his organization was just recorded to have been 'in range of radar' according to Oracle."

"It's been only hours since their…they've…" Superman can't bring himself to say it.

Dick nods, "I know, but somehow he found out."

"Did Oracle say anything else?" Superman asks.

"No, she didn't she says she's only picked up transmissions, nothing was revealed about what they said or did, or… I was just about to take the batjet back to the cave when she informed me. "

Superman frowns, "Well, I know that you want time to grieve, Dick, but…"

"I know, Uncle Clark, I know, and it's okay. This just makes me all the more ready to destroy Ras." Dick growls.

Superman thinks he detects a hint of Bruce in that, but he decides it's best not to pry, "So, where does this leave us?"

"We have to wait for Ras to come out in the open, it's a gamble I know. The man is almost as bad as Bruce was about his contingencies, but we can't act while we have no hard evidence. Oracle will continue to monitor them and we will have to stay in the know." Dick explains.

"The League will be ready when you call." Superman says regally.

"I know, I just…it's just…." Dick can't quite get the words out.

Superman nods, "I know Bruce had trouble accepting help, but he wanted to maintain his family and Gotham's safety above all else, we will be ready and we will fight this as discretely as possible. Ras won't try to break into Arkham will he?"

Dick shakes his head, "Honestly, I don't know, but I doubt it. The way he fights is crazy, his whole organization is crazy, but unlike Bane the man does have standards and it may be a last resort or a contingency of his, but it won't be his first choice, if we can contain him and monitor things closely, we can stop it from ever coming to that."

"Okay, sounds reasonable. Take some time to grieve, though, Dick, I would be there with you, but Lois needs me as well, she needs to hear the news." Superman explains, solemnly.

"I understand, Uncle Clark, believe me, I do."

"How are Alfred and Tim?" Clark creases his eyebrows in worry, he knows that the butler must be heartbroken, despite any outward appearance of stoicism he tries to keep about himself.

"The news hit them hard. Especially, considering the lack of a body. Alfred is taking it hardest of all, even if he doesn't show it." Dick replies.

"You know that Lois and I will be there for all of you, and about what the League said or did earlier, I'm sorry." Superman tries to placate.

Dick holds his hands up, "Superman, please, you and I both know that it couldn't have gone any other way. I completely understand their reaction, believe me. I'd have done the same. I do have to get back, though, it's almost time for patrol and right now Batman needs to make his appearance now more than ever."

Superman nods, "Okay, go home, we'll be in touch. Keep me updated about Ras, I want to help."

Dick nods as he heads out of the room to the hangar bay.


	7. Chapter 7

"He said he was going to be here." Wonder Woman complains as she looks around on the roof for the caped crusader.

Tony furrows his brow and gives the scene a quick once over, "Well, he's not, so what do we do?"

"Something must've happened to him, this isn't like him. He isn't just late to show up, he always keeps his promises." She rambles, more to keep them there than for her own reassurance, but her worry is starting to grow as the seconds without him wear on.

They all just stand there dumbfounded, not exactly sure, what to do, until a loud scream points them in a direction of distress.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now, do you want to tell me, how you managed to get over here to this universe?" Batman growls as he dangles the man over a ledge.

"I'd die before talking!" He maintains.

Batman would roll his eyes if he isn't such the stoic man that he is, but he glances at his hand, the only thing keeping the man from falling and then back up to the man's cautiously defiant face and allows himself a small sigh of exasperation.

Releasing the black tunic the man is wearing, he falls, landing with a resounding crack and a delayed scream of pain and outrage.

Batman carefully and skillfully launches himself off the ledge and lands expertly atop the ground, "Talk, now, and the leg will be the only thing you'll have to worry about." He threatens.

The man, who is now cradling is broken leg to his chest in agony, manages to spit in Batman's direction.

If this matter weren't so pressing, he'd laugh at the man's stubbornness, but as it stands he doesn't have that luxury. This man has the key to returning home and also sheds light on an ever present threat to this universe and any other universe in existence.

Batman doesn't say anything, rather opting to grab the man's tunic again and taking him with him to the top of the next nearest building. The man is panicking inside, but he also says nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not seeing anything." Tony says after a moment.

Wonder Woman frowns, but then a scuffle on top of the nearest building causes everyone to look up.

"I'll give you one last chance." The man in black grounds out in a growl and clenched teeth.

The man spits once again, but is visibly shaking.

With a sigh the man goes barreling into the ground, but is intercepted at the last moment by Tony Stark, who sets the man down on the ground and journeys to the top of the building to get a look at the perk whose torturing people.

"Step back." Fury's demanding voice brings his attention to the ground.

"Batman, what are you doing?" Wonder Woman asks, with her hands on her hips.

Batman doesn't answer her and notices the man trying to make a pathetic attempt at escaping. He sends a batarang at the man, effectively knocking him out, while not even looking. Fury shoots at the ground at Batman's feet. "I want answers, now!"

Batman stays where he is, but glares harshly at the man holding the gun to him.

Natasha and Clint approach Batman from behind. The man remains standing where he is. "Did you find anything?" He asks Wonder Woman with a grunt.

She watches the situation warily, "No, unfortunately, we're stuck here. Who is that man?"

"Someone who can provide answers." Batman replies cryptically.

"What were you doing to him?" Wonder Woman asks, careful not to say his name.

"Getting answers." He replies curtly.

"This is Batman?" Ironman laughs, "He looks like he's dressed in a glorified Halloween costume!"

Batman says nothing, but Wonder Woman notices his body tense ever so slightly in response.

Before Natasha and Clint can make their move, the man announces, "We'll be in touch." He throws down smoke pellets, shocking and blinding everyone for a moment, before everything becomes visible once again and they all notice that Batman and the man are gone.

"What the…?" Fury mumbles.

Wonder Woman frowns in displeasure.

"I'm going to look for him." Ironman announces as he ascends into the air.

"Aren't you going to look, too?" Bruce asks Wonder Woman.

She shakes her head, "He doesn't want to be found."

"What was that?" Captain America asks after a beat.

"That was Batman, he's obviously found something, but doesn't know what he found." Wonder Woman explains.

"That guy was a maniac. He's torturing that man." Ironman exclaims.

Wonder Woman gives him a calculated look, "Batman is a fierce warrior, a respected colleague. He lives in a world that none of us can comprehend. He does what's necessary. He doesn't kill, never uses guns, and only tortures to extrapolate information. I trust him with my life, and whatever he's found has scared him." She defends.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so I apologize for the previous chapter and advise you to reread it. For some reason when I published it onto the site, not all of it was taken. I don't know what happened and I do apologize. Please, please, please review, come on guys, 10 reviews would be awesome if it were like 2 or 3 chapters, but not with 7. I think I'm doing a pretty good job with updating, meet me half way here, at least. Also, I want to thank those of you that have been reviewing. They are wonderful. I want likes, dislikes, let me know what I can improve on. Marvel isn't my strong suit, so yeah, I know that some of the character are somewhat OOC, but that's where you can come in. Also, has anyone guessed the villain? Anyways, I'm going to let you get back to the story. Remember to review, reviews are love even if they're by flamers. Thank you, and enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

XXXXXXXXX

"So, let me get this straight, you've got someone who is stuck in permanent Halloween mode, a bunch of aliens, and a mad scientist on your team?" Tony sums up, harshly.

Wonder Woman purses her lips, but it's Steve that says something.

"Tony, please, she's told us before, just let it go." The man says.

"Princess Diana." Fury starts, as he walks into the room.

"Please, it's just Diana. My mother banished me and so I'm assuming I've lost my title." She tries to make light of it, but inside it bothers her.

Fury nods, "In any case, your pal, Batman, or whatever you call him, has managed to hack into SHIELD's systems, my systems."

Wonder Woman frowns at hearing that, "Why? How do you know it's him?"

"It seems that he is attempting to use the technology leftover by the tesseract to scan for different dimensions." He ignores the second question.

"What?"

"He's successful too, not that I can pinpoint what he's doing but if these readings are any indication, Batman is gone, back home, leaving you here." Fury announces.

"That doesn't sound like him, are you sure it was him?" She asks, eyes wide.

Fury nods, but Steve steps up, "Can you use what he used and send her there, too?"

The Director of SHIELD shakes his head, "I'm afraid not, I can only tell you what he did, but not how."

Wonder Woman allows herself to plop unceremoniously onto the couch behind her, devastated at this news.

"So, it seems that this Halloween character is more selfish than you thought." Tony mocks, to everyone's chagrin. He has the audacity to look sheepish at the glare everyone but Diana throws his way as a result.

"How do you know it was him?" Steve asks after a beat.

"Security, before they were knocked out, distinctly remembered seeing a _bat_ man walk up to them." Fury explains, having at least some heart so as to look sympathetic as he does so.

Diana perks up at that, suddenly alarmed, "They said he walked?"

Fury nods, "He walked right in and knocked them out with smoke pellets and gas."

Diana suddenly runs to the window, "It wasn't him."

"What?" Tony asks, incredulous, "You heard him, the man was dressed as a bat."

"I know, but he would never just walk, he would be there, you wouldn't know and he'd either knock everyone out, or he would just do what he has to and leave, no one would know. They wanted me to hear that news hours later. They wanted…oh, my gosh, he's…" Her eyes grow wide at the possibilities, but she refuses to believe the one that her mind is trying to tell her is the most likely candidate.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"Where were your security team?" Wonder Woman asks, turning to them, with a new sense.

XXXXXXXXX

To say that he was annoyed and frustrated would be an understatement. He stands up and brushes himself off. Left in an ally, like a discarded piece of trash. He takes stock of himself and realizes that his arms are bruised, his face hurts, most likely has a black eye, and his ribs are strained, at most cracked. He sighs, this is going to be a long day, he can tell. The sun is in the middle of the sky. He decides to walk out to the world, hoping that he can get to his stuff in the motel room before anyone notices. However, as people stop and stare at him as he leaves the alleyway behind he sighs once again. Yes, this is going to be a very long and unpleasant day.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, where do you want to start?" Wonder Woman looks over at Steve Rogers, this world's star spangled hero.

She shrugs, "He's not dead." He decides not to tell her how likely that outcome just might be and allows her to continue uninterrupted, "We need to go back to the motel room we got and go from there."

He nods and with that they exit the Stark Tower, both clad in their star spangled uniforms. Immediately they catch everyone's eyes. "Oh, wow!" Wonder Woman exclaims looking at it all with wide eyes.

"Captain America, is this new 'Wonder Woman' with you? Are you two an item?" A press woman asks with a microphone and a camera. He gives her a weird look as she shoves the microphone in his face. Where do they come from? He doesn't remember seeing anyone with a camera just a second ago.

Before he can respond, though, a woman loses her purse to a thug. This is one convenient day for the press, Rogers surmises as Wonder Woman stereotypically grabs his hand and pulls him along for the ride as she takes flight and topples onto the perp.

She yanks the purse away from him and gives it to the woman, "There you go." She smiles kindly at her. The woman smiles nervously, and is about to say something when Wonder Woman walks back over to the perp and kicks him, causing him to land ten feet away in a heap. "That ought to teach you to mess with a woman, like that." She puts her hands on her hips as she says this, appearing to scold him like a misbehaving child.

"Seems like a bit of a handful for even you, Cap?" The woman asks with a chuckle.

Wonder Woman having apparently forgotten about the questions, turns to the woman before Rogers can try to refute that statement or the implications and naively adds fuel to this shipping, "Yes, well, any man should learn how to treat a woman. I can be quite the adversary to any man." With that she walks away.

Captain America wants to face palm, but he's thinking that a picture or video of that, or merely doing that in public wouldn't be so great for his public image. He takes a moment, but ignores the press and people and all their questions as he rushes after Wonder Woman, catching up to her.

She frowns, "Many women seem to have their purses stolen here, in this world?"

Captain America says nothing. It might be true, he's not sure, but that's not exactly what he was thinking they were going to discuss right now. "Where is this hotel room?" He asks, trying and succeeding in changing the subject.

"It's not even a block from here." She states easily, they continue on their way.

XXXXXXXXX

Superman runs a hand over his face in exasperation, "What's going on again?"

At that moment, the new Batman marches in, "We've got a problem." He announces and with that he proceeds to display some news footage from Gotham on the large screens at the front of the room.

Everyone stares in horror as it seems a batman is caught on film terrorizing Gotham City last night.

Superman's eyes grow wide, "It wasn't…?"

Batman shakes his head, "No, not that I can tell, but the fighting technique is eerily similar, and he came from an anomaly in the atmosphere, I can't tell exactly what it is, but according to eye witnesses he was there after he wasn't."

"Any idea who it could be?" Hawkgirl asks, a little venom in her voice. This man is trashing her friend's name. He will pay.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Superman asks.

Batman looks at Superman, "This man is wearing the same suit that….you know…was wearing before he…" He doesn't say certain things, as his voice won't let him, but they get the idea.

"Wait, you're saying…" Superman realizes exactly what this could mean.

"It could mean that they're still alive, so it isn't such a bad idea that you haven't told the world any details about Wonder Woman's disappearance. They could still be alive." Batman explains to the awestruck leaguers.

"How do you know it's the same suit?" John finally asks.

"Trust me, I know…Batman, I mean, well you get the idea, he marked all his suits, kept tabs on them. The systems in the batcave recognized it immediately." He tries to explain without letting too much go.

They all frown, but concede that the information is true, "So, how do we find out where this guy came from, who he works for?" Superman questions somewhat eagerly.

"No need, I already found out. The way the man is fighting, he resorts to fighting when he's stressed or gets too comfortable. I know exactly who this man answers to…" Batman rewinds the footage and suddenly realization dawns on Superman.

"Have you tracked his movements to a single point?" He grounds out.

"No, but Oracles still working on it. Robin is on stake out down in the warehouses at the docks, supposedly there's a ship coming in tonight, it's highly probable that could be our lead." Batman answers with certainty. He wants answers, he wants to find his father, if he's alive and bring him home.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, I realize that my story may not be the best, as I'm sort of trying out a different style, and I suck, yes, suck at romance, but for those of you who are itching for BMWW interaction, here is this chapter. It's a gift to you, but nothing too romantic. Thank you to those of you who are reviewing, I appreciate it. That being said, come on, please review more. I am really trying to finish this so please, please give me some love and review. In any case, though here is the newest chapter. Let me know if you think I butchered it please. I am trying to write romance into my actual book, the book that I am writing and trying to publish, so I've decided to experiment here. I am trying to stall, am I doing any good…haha! Seriously, though, no more, here comes the chapter. Enjoy or hate it, just please, please review and give me feedback, thank you. Oh, and as I've only ever seen the Marvel movies, I'm going off of them for my information as well as making up the rest, so flame me if you want, I don't care, but this is the way I'm writing Marvel's Avengers. And this chapter turned out to be way less romantic than I originally thought, but don't worry I will do something in the chapters coming up. Please let me know what you think, seriously, don't hesitate.**

Wonder Woman and Captain America walked silently down the sidewalk. People would stop to stare at what appeared to be a new superhero couple, both dressed in star spangled uniforms. Steve resisted the urge to sigh, this is not going well at all.

"You did not appear to be at the ready to rescue that woman who lost her purse, is that not your primary function as a hero of this world?" Wonder Woman asks, genuinely puzzled at the scenario that happened just less than an hour ago.

Captain America thinks about that for a moment, "I…well, we are a SHIELD organization first and foremost, let's just say it's a little more complicated than stopping the average mugger." He fails at explaining the Avenger's initiative, but in retrospect if he did see something like that, he should at least act.

Wonder Woman considers that for a moment.

"What makes you believe that this Batman is still alive?" Captain America asks after a moment of silence.

"I know him to well, to think that some man like that can kill him." Wonder Woman says proudly with a grin. Plus, the alternative is just not something she wants to consider. They end up at the entrance of an older, more subdued building and she turns them to face it, "We're here."

He takes stock of the building as they enter, but as they reach the room Wonder Woman stops Steve from opening the door by putting a gentle but firmly restraining hand on his arm. He looks at her for answers.

She knocks, "Batman?" She asks tentatively.

Silence answers them, and she frowns, suddenly concerned. She slowly eases the door open and glances around inside, noticing that no one's there she allows Steve to enter. He gives her a look, "What was that about?"

She sighs, "Bru—Batman has an identity. I'd imagine that he wouldn't like anyone, even those from a different dimension to learn who he is." She tries to explain.

"The heroes in your Justice League have other identities?" Steve asks, perplexed by this notion.

"Not everyone, but most do. I have an alter ego that I use from time to time, whenever I want to get away, but Batman he has a life outside of being a superhero, people to protect. As far as I know his work in Gotham is welcome so long as he remains clandestine, I've been told official policy there is to arrest him on sight, but that only carries so much weight." She tries to make light of the situation, but she's bothered.

Without warning a second later, the door slams open to a rather bedraggled looking man in nothing but underwear. Steve studies the man, he's certainly been through a lot if the bruises and the messy, dirty hair is any indication. Dirt cover him, his facial expression is that of severely annoyed, and Steve is sure that the smell is coming from him, because that smell only just assaulted his olfactory. At the sudden intake of breath from the woman beside him, he's certain that this might be the man in question.

"Bruce? What happened?" She stands and rushes over to help him, but offers him no assistance as he limps inside, groaning.

"They're skipping through the dimensions. I don't know how they're doing it, but they're jumping from one dimension, one universe to the next. He took my suit, and is now terrorizing my city, back home. When I get my hands on him…" His voice trails off as Diana forces him to sit on the bed where she was. He is clutching his ribs and hissing in pain as Diana attempts to assess what's been done.

"What are you talking about, who is it?" She asks.

Steve suddenly feels very uncomfortable and it seems like they don't know he's there. He is about to slip out when…

"Don't you leave, you might as well hear this too, Steve." Bruce acknowledges before he as a complete chance to escape.

Steve steps back into the room, closing the door behind him and stares at Bruce with confusing plainly written about his expression.

"How did you…" At Bruce's incredulously cocky expression, Diana rolls her eyes and rephrases paying a small glance Steve's way, "He's Batman, Steve, that's how?"

Steve frowns and fails to understand how that is explanation at all. He runs a hand through his uncovered hair.

Wonder Woman grabs a first aid kit from under the bed, "I got this when we went shopping, knowing you, we were going to need it, but you wouldn't have thought of it." She explains as she tends to his wounds or at least the ones she can. "Who was this man, Bruce, who attacked you?" She asks.

Bruce ignores that question and turns to Steve who is now seated in the dilapidated old couch in front of the bed, facing Bruce, "I don't even get how they ended up in this world. It makes no sense." He mutters quietly, "Have you ever heard of the—ow." He groans slightly as Diana sews up a particularly nasty cut on his back.

Diana narrows her eyes at him, "Maybe this will teach you to go at your hero act solo." She scolds him.

Bruce rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but smirks slightly despite himself.

"Bruce," Steve starts, and he turns to Captain America with a serious expression, "Are there any big villain organizations that you have come across?"

"We did deal with an alien invasion from Thor's brother, Loki a while back, but other than that, and some HYDRA threats nothing really, why?" He asks, alarmed.

Bruce growls at nothing in particular, "We should wait until we meet with the rest of the Avengers, trust me, if I'm right and I usually am, than you are all going to want to and need to hear this."

Now Diana is more than concerned about this situation. "Bruce, who is it? What's happening?"

"Armageddon unless we can stop it." Bruce announces. "With any luck, though, Dick will see the message and will find a way to neutralize it before it gets to us, and if not he will find his way over here with the rest of the Justice League to help us."

Diana tips her head, "You think it could come to that?"

"It will, no one knows him like I do." Bruce sighs with frustration at this scenario.

**Any guesses as to who the villain is now? If you guess it right, I will tell you early.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ouch!" He snaps at her less than gentle probing hand.

She swats his hand away and continues, "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" She asks sarcastically.

He turns his head to look at her with a perturbed expression, "Don't give me that look. You go off on your own, almost get yourself killed in the process and with no way to contact you. Sometimes, Bruce, you are the biggest idiot in the world."

He grunts, discounting it.

Diana pinches him angrily.

"Ouch!" He jumps, "Princess, I don't know if you know this, but you have to factor in your strength when you do that."

"Maybe next time you'll remember that and stop going off alone on me." She growls.

He stands up, and she's unable to finish. He folds his arms across his chest, taking it all in, "I didn't know you cared so much, Princess."

"I…I… think you're a valued and productive member of the Justice League." She tries to play it off.

He narrows his eyes, "Sure." He breaks out into a grin.

She mirrors his stance minus the grin and just glares at him.

"Umm…hello?" Steve frowns, looking at them both.

Bruce turns his attention to the guest, "Why, is he here?"

"You're seriously worried about your identity? Here?" Diana asks exacerbated with a tipped eyebrow.

Bruce answers that with a "duh" glare, as though it's completely natural to be worried about your identity in another dimension.

"No one knows who you are?" She exclaims annoyed.

Bruce shakes his head and starts to walk out the door.

"Ummm…where are you going?" Diana asks, her voice seeming to border on furious.

"I have a theory I need to test, alone." He adds that last word with force.

Diana rushes over to the door and stands in front of it, "No, you're not going anywhere, you're injured, and you could be jumped again."

"Princess, please," He grabs his bag of clothes and starts to put on clothes as he speaks, "do you really think that I, the Batman, could be that easily subdued. You don't think I developed plans within an hour of figuring out where we were, yesterday." He explains.

She snarls in anger and her eyes grow wide, "You planned that attack."

"Well, yes," he answers as though that's been painfully obvious.

"I should throttle you for that, you come in here, looking all pathetic. Steve and I were having a conversation, and you…" She stomps her foot and Steve, who now feels all but forgotten looks around in alarm as everything shudders for a moment afterwards, "Come on, Steve, you and I are going to spend the day together." She announces.

"I don't even know you all that well." He tries to say as he stands.

"Sit down. I have things to discuss with you." Bruce growls and for some reason Steve doesn't have it in him to defy his order.

"No, you got to spend the day yesterday doing what you wanted, so now I'm going to do what I want to do today." Wonder Woman says, hands on her hips.

"Princess, this is getting us nowhere." Bruce growls in annoyance.

"You should have thought of that then." Diana narrows her eyes and responds in the same tone.

"Thought of what. I work best alone!" Bruce points out as he ties his shoes and stands up.

"Oh, yes, alone, let's not forget that. The great batman can never be in a relationship, that's why he has Bruce Wayne, playboy, billionaire." She mocks.

"It's an identity, I can't be the same person as Batman and Bruce Wayne." He says tonelessly.

"I have a question, Bruce, and I want an answer, an honest, and truthful, to the point answer." She says, folding her arms across her chest again.

He eyes her warily, with half a mind to run out the door to avoid this, but he stops and gathers himself, because he's the goddamn batman, he doesn't run, at least not yet.

"When you asked me to dance with you in Paris, did you do that for your playboy image or for a different reason altogether?" She asks, genuinely wanting an answer to this question.

His eyes grow wide with surprise, and he opens his mouth to speak, but nothing, not a sound leaves.

She shakes her head, disappointed, but he can see the hurt in all of it, "Come on, Steve, let's go. You can show me around this dimension's New York."

Bruce doesn't stop her as she and Steve exit the room. Once they leave and shut the door behind them, Bruce hangs his head and buries it in his hands in annoyance and frustration, "Why couldn't I have said something?" He mutters to himself.

However, after a moment he quickly recovers, because he has things to do, and according to his findings last night, a certain agency director owes him some answers. He decides to bury his emotions of disappointment in himself and goes to work on how to find her and approach her, because one thing is for sure, this world is going to be seriously screwed if these two are working together.

**AN: Yes, I know this is short, but I wanted you to know that I am not dead and haven't given up on the story, but between my 19 credits this semester, my job, chores, and other commitments, I am swamped, but I do want to continue to post, so let me know what you think. Oh, and the amount of reviews I receive will be an indicator for how much motivation I should have for this story, so it is something to think about. Should my motivation wait until May, after the semester's out or will I post more this month? Hmmm...it's a quandary. I'm serious about the reviews, but I just hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you for your support so far. I own nothing, and I think that's rather obvious considering the fact that I am writing on this site. Oh, and anyone who wants to flame me, go right ahead, I'll just take it as you care that much to read my story and tell me what I can improve on, not that I have any, but any review is a review, thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You're sure?" Clark asks with a frown. He squints as if that will help him to understand the information presented to him any better.

Dick nods, "He's alive." He says with a grin.

Clark wants to grin, he wants to, leave it to Bruce to find a way to survive, but he can't help but think that this is too good to be true.

"So, what does the message say?" Clark asks after a moment.

"I don't know, Tim is getting it as we speak." Dick explains, running a hand through his hair.

Clark does a double take at the young vigilante, "You don't know what it says, how do you know it's from him?"

Dick turns the chair to face him, arms folded over his chest in incredulousness, "Please, the suit came back last night what other proof do you need?"

Clark sighs, "Why wasn't he in the suit?"

Before Dick can come up with an answer, Tim comes into the command center of the batcave with Alfred in tow.

"You get the message?" Dick asks, hopeful.

Tim nods, "Oh, yeah, and I know how to get over there."

"What?" Clark asks with wide eyes, "Can he get back?"

Tim nods in response, and before anyone can say anything or ask any questions, "Yes, he can, both he and Wonder Woman can, but apparently, the man that was wearing the suit was part of the message as well." Tim explains.

"How so?" Dick asks, somewhat perturbed. He got rid of the man in the suit, beat him senseless then he dispatched him.

"Well, I don't know, because I couldn't see the guy, but I do have a pretty good guess." Tim hands the paper to Dick.

"What does the message say?" Clark asks after a moment of silence, watching as Dick reads it to himself.

"The message, Master Clark, is calling you all over there, because it apparently seems that a man we have all thought dead for some time has shown up and managed to create a way into that dimension." Alfred answers, somberly.

"Bruce is asking for help?" Clark asks with a slight smirk at that.

"I don't know." Dick responds.

"Where is this portal?" Clark asks.

"Here in Gotham City under the narrows." Tim answers.

"Well, then why don't we head out?" Clark asks.

"Because and that is what the man was supposed to let us know, but I managed to find out without him, at least I think I did. It seems like the portal is somehow connected to the activity going on here in Gotham."

"Bruce figured all this out?" Clark asks.

Dick nods, "Yeah, I mean the message is all rudimentary and crude, but it's all here, all the information."

"So, who is the person that guards it?" Clark asks.

Dick sighs but it's Tim that answers, "That is anyone's guess, it is clear that Bruce knows the answer, but without the guy that was wearing the suit, the real culprit is unknown, but judging by certain things that came with the message on the suit, Alfred and I have got a pretty good guess."

Dick frowns, "Well, who is it?"

Alfred lets out an inaudible sigh, "It would appear to be someone we've all thought dead for a very long time, Master Dick."

"Well, how do we get over there?" Clark is done listening to the cryptic language that the bat-family communicates with, he's more interested in other matters, what should be considered more pressing matters.

"We have to go to the sewers in the narrows, the portals down there somewhere, but if the baddie is who I think it is, it's not going to be easy. And judging by the suit that came back, we're going to need to take an additional, all-equipped suit along for the ride." Tim remarks.

Clark shakes his head, "Well, I'll go tell the others, we'll suit up and head out."

Dick nods, "Fine, give me a day or two to get everything in order and do a bit of recon and we can take it from there and move out accordingly." He swivels in the chair to resume his work on the computer.

Superman nods his consent and without so much as a gust of wind is gone out the cave's opening in seconds, leaving the bat-family to their devices.


	12. Chapter 12

Batman's at his wit's end. He glares over at the Kevlar clad hero with narrowed, scrutinizing eyes, "So, who else is here?"

The man grins, albeit a little sheepishly, "Awe, come on, Boss-man, you don't look happy to see me at all."

"How did you even get over here?" He asks, ignoring the comment made by the younger vigilante.

"So many questions." At the continued, unamused glare, he sighs, "Fine, I came over on my own. Superman was saying how he was going to recon with me in a few days, but frankly, I just headed over, okay? And…look, you now have a brand-new suit." He gestures at the fully decked out Bruce Wayne in Batman's equipment.

Batman sighs and grunts at the same time, "So, I take it Tim's watching Gotham for the time being." It isn't a question, but the other man nods in response. Batman shakes his head, "So, now that you're here, you can fill me in on anything that's come up on your end."

"Well, it's hard to say, the clues you sent back, were enough so we do know who the villain is, but as far as his reasoning goes, it's all circular."

"Meaning." Batman says in a low voice.

"I've tried to think of it like you would, but frankly, I might be missing something, or maybe it just doesn't fit together." He sighs, running a hand through his long hair.

Batman grunts in acknowledgment of that, "Maybe, but I doubt it. It seems highly unlikely he's working with anyone else or working for, for that matter. If anything he's calling the shots, but I can't think of anyone who'd be that patient."

"True. So have you seen anyone else?" He asks.

"Yes, they're everywhere, but I've been able to keep my eye on them, so I'll know if they do something. As for now, though, I'm fine with letting them live in suspense." Batman gives a little smirk at that.

"Always with the theatrics, hey Boss-man?" The younger vigilante quips with a smirk.

"Look who's talking." Batman responds, almost lightheartedly.

"Ooh, wow! Is the world coming to an end, Batman makes a joke!" He mocks. "So, you've been here with Diana all this time, where is Wonder Woman?" He asks changing the subject, his voice even indicates that he's on to Batman's infatuation with the star-spangled hero.

"Not important." He says monotonously, letting the younger man know that something undesirable has probably, well most-likely taken place between them. "For now you've caught me when I was heading over to interrogate a certain organization director."

"Who?" He asks, not commenting on the change of subject.

"Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. They run an organization of superheroes." Batman explains tersely.

"SHIELD?" His domino mask scrunches with his face as he frowns in confusion, "So, they work like the Justice League."

"No, as far as I can tell, the Avengers are a section of the organization. The Avengers work closely with Nick Fury, who is in charge of the organization. They work with the government." He elaborates, much to the younger man's surprise.

"You're awfully, talkative, what gives?" He says with a somewhat wry grin.

Batman grunts.

"Well, now that's the Batman I know." He grins sheepishly.

They slip from alley to alley as they talk. In fact they've managed to create a small patrol. Batman creates fear, Nightwing shows up in front of them with some quick remark and then Batman finishes them off, tying them, leaving them for the cops. Their movements are so fluid and novel to this town that it takes hardly any energy at all, leaving much time for talking, or rather in their case, Nightwing making the occasional quip or smart remark and Batman trying not to smirk at the funny ones and grunts at others.

"You know Gotham and Bludhaven are so chaotic, I almost forgot what a nice patrol even felt like." Nightwing remarks after they've cleared their tenth alley.

Batman nods in agreement, "Yes, this was the way it was before the Joker, and after Falcone. The mob was brought down to petty crimes, and no one had motive for elaborate schemes." He explains in a gruff voice.

Nightwing nods, "Sounds nice, of course we've had some of these nights when the Joker, Two Face, Riddler, and the rest of the baddies are locked up in Arkham." At Batman's noncommittal sound he continues, "Yeah, the good ol' days when I would swoop in a Robin and Batman would be just behind them, so that way when they'd turn around they'd pee themselves before passing out." He cracks a laugh at that, "I can still smell the urine."

Batman smirks at that.

"Holy rotten urine, Batman." Nightwing smiles.

Batman's smirk disappears and he turns a harmless, but incredulous glare his partner's way. "Please tell me Robin's not taking lessons from you on your 'catchphrases'." It almost sounded like a plea.

Nightwing's grin grows wider at that, "Why, worried that he's going to replace me." He puts a hand of feigned comfort on the older vigilante's shoulder, "Relax, B-man, there's only one guy with the wits in the family and that's me."

"I'm so relieved." He says monotonously, but Nightwing takes that for what it's worth and continues down the alley.

"So, what are the heroes like?" Nightwing asks as he and Batman shoot a grapple gun into the air. Once they feel it snatch purchase on the scaffolding above them, they press the button on the side of the gun and are whisked upward, gracefully landing atop one of the small apartment buildings in the lower income parts of New York they were traveling through.

"Idiots." Batman replies as he and Nightwing stare out over the edge.

"Looks like Gotham from here." The younger man says almost with an air of nostalgia.

Batman says nothing in response to that, but he does consider the thought.

"Really, they're idiots, are you sure you're not just saying that because, well, you know, you're you?" Nightwing asks with a frown.

Batman sighs, but says nothing to that.

"And there goes the conversation-ist, I was just beginning to get used to." He chuckles.

"How's Alfred, the league?" Batman asks after a silent beat.

"Superman's glad to hear you're alive, and I bet by now the other's know. Superman says that they've been trying extra hard to find out your identity." Nightwing grins.

Batman briefly grins at that thought, "They won't."

Nightwing shrugs and sits down on the ledge, his feet dangling twenty stories up from the ground, and folds his arms across his chest, his gaze not leaving his surroundings, "Wait till they find out that it only took you an hour, with breaks to figure out who they are."

"They don't make an effort to hide who they are. A mask can't do everything." Batman explains.

Nightwing considers this, "Ehh…I beg to differ, but hey, I'm not the paranoid one of the group. Alfred's good, too, he didn't say it but he was relieved to know you're well…you know." He suddenly gets quiet, and now the mood is tense, somewhat.

Batman frowns beneath the cowl and turns to glance at his former ward, but remains silent before responding, "Well, I'm not."

Nightwing nods at that, not really looking at his mentor as he mutters, "No, you're not."


End file.
